¡No es tuyo es mío! — ¡No es mío es tuyo!
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [Viñeta] "Una discusión entre Alemania y Austria por diversos personajes históricos..."
**Disclaimer:** Siempre y cuando no sea Hidekazu Himaruya, Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenezcan y no sepa dibujar chido (ya saben, yo censuro el lenguaje pero se me olvida hacerlo en el Disclaimer xD), me permitiré escribir estos desvaríos _of mine._

 **Resumen:** _«_ _Una discusión entre Alemania y Austria por diversos personajes históricos…_ _»_

 **Comentarios:** Esta tontería surgió con una discusión entre mi hermana y yo, además del hecho de que Alemania y Austria a cada rato se pelean de a quién le pertenecen los músicos xd, ( _I'd always wanted to write something like this, I won't lie!_ )Como sea, el punto es que quiero que disfruten y, si se puede ¡sacarles carcajadas!

* * *

 _ **¡No es tuyo es mío! — ¡No es mío es tuyo!**_

* * *

Se encontraba el encantador Alemania sentado en su mesa, comiendo algo relacionado con patatas (ya saben, su alimentación se basa en patatas, por eso Lovi le dice Bastardo patatero) cuando llega Austria a quejarse sobre un par de partituras.

— ¡Esto es…! —como sea, a Alemania no le interesó y continuó con su comida deliciosa. Patatas, patatas y... ¡patatas!— ¡No entiendo cómo es que-! ¡Ugh!

Hastiado, Alemania decidió suspirar, tragó grueso los restos de patatas que había en su boca y se preparó para responderle al castaño.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Austria? —Inquirió tranquilo. Tal parece, no debió reaccionar de esa manera, ya que aquello no hizo sino enfurecer más al otro. O en su defecto, un _Sí_ en su fuero interno al saber que había alguien en aquella casa con quien podía quejarse y, estaba seguro, escucharía.

Para iniciar con todo eso, le extendió una hoja de papel con varias notas escritas encima de ella y en el título rezaba _"Sinfonía No.9"_ escrita por Ludwig van Beethoven. El rubio, aún más extrañado por la frustración del austro arqueó una ceja.

—Lo lamento, pero creo que no comprendo...

— ¡Yo menos! Y debería darme vergüenza ya que se supone, sé tocar todas sus obras. Desde hace media hora no supe cómo continuar tocando y _¡es deshonor!_

—¿Y eso porque eres el mejor en el piano? —probó suerte Alemania, tomando al toro de los cuernos.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es austriaco y no puedo tocar una de sus malditas canciones! —la ceja de Ludwig no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar. Después, comenzó a reírse sacándolo un sonrojo al castaño al creer que se burlaba de él.

—Beethoven no es de Austria. —y así, fue como comenzaron otra de sus peleas por el mismo personaje entre dos distintos países dio comienzo de nuevo.

— ¡No es tuyo es mío! —gritó Roderich golpeándose con la obra. Ludwig soltó un suspiro re parándose para devolver el golpe (aunque, conociendo a Austria no sería capaz de soportarlo).

—Ya hemos peleado mucho por esto... —decía por lo bajo para sí. Queriendo replicar algo no contó con que...

— ¡Austria! ¡Austria! ¡Aquí tienes la receta que me-! ... pediste... —Hungría se paró al observar a Alemania con las palabras en la lengua. Horrorizada comenzó a disculparse—. ¡Lo lamento! ¿Interrupí algo?

—Hungría, hazme un favor y aclárale a Alemania de dónde viene Beethoven. —pidió amablemente el castaño. La dama se paró un par de minutos en su lugar para hacer memoria.

—Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido es alemán de nacimiento... —al ver la cara de satisfacción del rubio y la decepción del castaño sintió que dijo lo malo—. ¡Pero! Pasó la mayor parte de su vida en Austria.

No podía remediar el error. Queriendo, mínimo, aligerar el ambiente decidió agregar más datos.

—Pero, señor Austria, vea el lo bueno. Tuvo a un gran hombre nacido en su país. —así es, cuando Hungría se siente muy incómoda con Austria utiliza lenguaje formal.

— ¿Quién es?

—Hitler. —quien respondió fue el rubio con el que se peleaba. Airado y sintiéndose ofendido le observó escandalizado.

— ¡No es mío es tuyo! —Hungría se mordió un labio. Movimiento que Austria alcanzó a ver.

—De hecho...

Ahí, es cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido la batalla eterna con Alemania.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** recuerdo que en un Strip del manga se peleaban por Beethoven. Bien, pues para darle sentido al título agregué a Adolfo.

 **Ludwig van Beehoven;** nació en Been, Alemania y murió en Viena, Austria. No diré las fechas exactas porque me da flojera.

 **Adolf Hitler;** nació en Viena, Austria y seguramente murió en alguna parte de Alemania. No sabemos dónde, pero tenemos la certeza de que hoy en día no vive.

¡Gracias por leer! Si encuentra algún fallo, avísenme que estoy en el tablet y tiene un autocorrector de la patada que se me va palabras sin quererlo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
